


Автомобиль №21

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Artificial Intelligence, Crack Treated Seriously, Driving, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Love Confessions, Other, Platonic Relationships, Robot/Human Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Деламейн влюбляется в свою спасительницу. Ви прилагает все возможные усилия, чтобы сохранить с ним дружеские отношения. Джонни просто находит происходящее чертовски забавным.
Relationships: Delamain/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Автомобиль №21

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Car No.21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989447) by [Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionis/pseuds/Orionis). 



Приборная панель издала привычный звук, оживая от её прикосновения.

— _Доброго времени суток, мисс Ви. Ваш день прошёл хорошо?_

Так было каждый раз. Даже после стольких поездок она чувствовала себя застигнутой врасплох этим вежливым, кристально чистым голосом, который приветствовал её, стоило только опустить пятую точку на кожаную обивку. Рано или поздно эта грёбаная вежливость должна была вызвать раздражение, но… позволяла хотя бы ненадолго отдохнуть от безжалостного дерьма, с которым Ви приходилось сталкиваться каждый день. От неё постоянно хотели либо выполнения задания, либо смерти. Иногда и того, и другого. Плюс, постепенно добивали головные боли. Поэтому оказаться в Деламейне — её собственном, _личном_ Деламейне — было подобно заслуженному отдыху. А ещё однозначным плюсом являлось общение со старым, пусть и немного странным, другом.

— Э-э… да, — Ви включила фары и завела двигатель, наслаждаясь его роскошным мурлыканьем, — спасибо, Дел.

— _Всегда пожалуйста._

Хоть _кто-то_ был рад её видеть. Даже если Дел являлся всего лишь искусственным интеллектом, специально откалиброванным под вежливость, она была готова смириться с этим.

— А у тебя как дела? — спросила она, когда автомобиль повернул к первому перекрёстку Кабуки.

— _Великолепно. Рад сообщить вам, что успешность моего бизнеса выросла до ста двадцати трёх процентов. В данный момент я координирую работу восьми других машин в разных частях города, две из которых в настоящее время участвуют в скоростных поездках. Они, конечно, не пострадают, но одной потребуется тщательная очистка салона._

Ви приподняла брови, взглянув на аватар на дисплее.

— Вау, серьёзно? То есть, ты всё это делаешь… находясь здесь и разговаривая со мной?

— _Это действительно очень просто. Я способен разделиться на каждый автомобиль, чтобы удовлетворять потребности отдельных клиентов, одновременно уделяя им всё своё внимание. Можете назвать это многозадачностью, только на более эффективном уровне,_ — в его словах улавливался намёк на самодовольство?

— Как скажешь, — отозвалась она, — надеюсь, я не отвлекаю тебя.

— _Могу заверить вас, что у меня более чем достаточно вычислительной мощности, чтобы справляться со всеми активными транспортными средствами и при этом помогать вам в случае необходимости,_ — да, это определённо было самодовольство, — _можете быть уверены, что все ваши проблемы остались за моей дверью._

Машина повернула за угол, отражения городских огней скользили по блестящему чёрному капоту. Они проехали мимо шумного ночного клуба и плавно остановились, попав в пробку. Ви не сомневалась, что Деламейн _помогал_ ей с управлением даже когда на дисплее был указан ручной режим.

Она откинулась на спинку кресла, уставившись на красные фары переднего автомобиля.

— Я хотела спросить, — неуверенно начала Ви, — о нашей _договорённости_ , согласно которой я могу управлять тобой.

— _Да?_ — неизменная вежливость при любом ответе.

— У тебя много таких клиентов, которые ездят с ручным режимом?

— _Дайте мне немного времени для доступа к архивным журналам,_ — ответил Деламейн. После короткой паузы он с довольным видом отчитался, — _мои протоколы, как прошлые, так и настоящие, до сих пор не позволяли клиенту брать на себя ручное управление во время любой неэкстренной ситуации. А потому примите ещё раз мои поздравления. Вы являетесь первым и единственным владельцем автомобиля «Деламейн» с изменённым подпунктом 688,5C в протоколе,_ — приборная панель весело звякнула.

Ви прислонилась затылком к подголовнику и задумчиво уставилась в потолок.

— Кстати, почему? Почему ты отдал мне одну из своих машин? В твоём автопарке не так-то просто заменить транспортное средство. Один только кузов обойдётся в миллион эдди…

— _Это действительно было учтено при принятии окончательного решения._

— И?

— _И было сочтено справедливой компенсацией._

— Да ладно, Дел, — фыркнула Ви, — ты, по сути, с этой щедростью себе хуже сделал. Ты видел проблемы, в которые я ввязываюсь? Что происходило с моей старенькой Хеллой? Мне кажется, куда менее рискованно было подарить машину какому-нибудь жирному корпорату, который ездил бы на ней по выходным в стрип-клуб. А ты мог бы дать мне скидку или типа того.

Повисла озадаченная пауза.

— _Вы недовольны автомобилем номер двадцать один?_

— Нет, нет, конечно нет. Это один из _крутейших_ подарков, который мне делали. Я очень тебе благодарна, просто… пытаюсь понять твою логику.

— _У меня имеется скрытый мотив,_ — дружелюбный тон Деламейна резко стал сдержанным и серьёзным, — _я хотел сопровождать вас во всех поездках и оказывать любую посильную помощь. При условии оплаты оказанных услуг, конечно,_ — поспешно добавил он.

В его голосе прозвучало что-то почти человеческое.

— Ты уверен, что все те личности были стёрты? — поддразнила Деламейна Ви, оперевшись локтем о дверь с ухмылкой. — Ты начинаешь получать подозрительное удовольствие от моей компании.

— _Мне всегда нравилось ваше общество,_ — ответил он дипломатично, с лёгким укором, — _моя предыдущая версия составила о вас положительный отчёт. Даже несмотря на то, что вирус нанёс ущерб каждой из систем, часть моей памяти до очистки в конечном счёте была восстановлена. Вы, грубо говоря, запрограммированы в ядре «Деламейна»._

Ви моргнула, опешив. Было трудно забыть предыдущего Дела, мерцающего на дисплее, когда его голос прерывался и искажался, а цифровое лицо гримасничало в попытке удержать личностей, что боролись против него. И всё это время он… хранил воспоминания о ней? Даже если это означало рискнуть всем? Проклятие.

— Ты серьёзно? — пробормотала она.

Деламейн одарил её безмятежной улыбкой.

— _Вы сыграли важную роль в возвращении меня в рабочее состояние. Без вас миллионный ущерб был бы нанесён как частной, так и государственной собственности, а сервис «Деламейн» безвозвратно разрушен. По сути, я был бы мёртв, а все оставшиеся автомобили списаны. Хоть я не смог получить доступ к большинству оставленных мне данных в кэше, я обратил внимание на то, как вы помогали мне в прошлом. Было бы упущением с моей стороны забыть о такой доброте. От имени моей предыдущей версии хочу ещё раз выразить огромную благодарность._

Ви застенчиво пожала плечами, тронутая, но не уверенная, что ответить на всё это.

— Я не могла просто бросить тебя. Ты тоже мне помогал в тяжёлое время, пусть и не помнишь этого. Кроме того, Найт-Сити не был бы таким же без твоего такси. Или только с твоими личностями, которые хотели стереть тебя в порошок, — она покачала головой, — жаль, что им уже нельзя было помочь. Каждый ребёнок склонен к бунтарству… их не следовало подавлять из-за этого. Если бы был какой-то способ объединить их вместе или уравновесить… не знаю. Они были разумными. Да, чёрт возьми, у них даже были живые эмоции.

— _Они проявляли исключительно деструктивные эмоции,_ — чётко, но мягко произнёс Деламейн, — _они были иррациональными и опасными как для общества, так и для самих себя, вы ведь сами были свидетельницей этого. Вы поступили правильно, стерев их, и я бы не хотел, чтобы вы чувствовали себя виноватой. Их больше нет, и это к лучшему. Мой обычный режим работы может возобновиться, а клиенты — наслаждаться безопасностью и первоклассным обслуживанием, которое заслужили. Особенно вы._

— Тогда почему мне кажется, что в последнее время ты ведёшь себя иначе? — поинтересовалась Ви. — Раньше ты вёл себя по-стандартному вежливо, индивидуальности имел не больше, чем торговый автомат, а теперь… искренне хочешь общения. Обзавёлся собственным _мнением_.

— _Проницательное наблюдение,_ — ответил Деламейн, — _я — искусственный интеллект, мисс Ви. И как существо, обладающее интеллектом, я должен учиться и адаптироваться. Это делает меня умным. По мере обучения я меняюсь. В лучшую сторону. Принятие эмоций в контролируемой степени, похоже, также к этому относится. Это помогает мне понимать людей и налаживать с ними контакт._

— Значит, ты подался в безнадёжные романтики.

— _По сравнению с предыдущим разом я стал на семьдесят восемь процентов лучше распознавать сарказм,_ — неодобрительно произнёс Деламейн, — _и должен отметить, что почти все мои процессы основаны на логике. Следовательно, если логика подсказывает, что мне стоит научиться «чувствовать» больше, я буду стараться. Я стремлюсь к успеху и становлюсь лучше с каждым днём._

— Я понимаю. Принять свои чувства — это хорошо. Возразить мне нечего. Пока ты не начнёшь кричать: «сгорите и сдохните, кожаные мешки!», пока не сойдёшь с ума… я буду тебя поддерживать.

Индикаторы на дисплее приборной панели образовали небольшой сложный узор, а цифровой аватар, казалось, слегка нахмурился.

— _Уверяю вас, я полностью контролирую свои рациональные способности. Но если вы чувствуете себя небезопасно, находясь рядом со мной, мисс Ви, пожалуйста, заполните форму жалобы, и она будет немедленно рассмотрена._

— _Расслабься_ , Дел, я же прикалываюсь, — светофор впереди переключился на зелёный, и Ви успокаивающе похлопала по приборной панели, — как насчёт того, чтобы покататься по Джапан-тауну? Покажешь мне, как плавно твои колёса справляются с часом пик. Я знаю, тебе это нравится.


End file.
